The invention relates to an upholstery support for a vehicle seat and more particularly to an upholstery support having two shells joined together.
In a known upholstery support for this type (DE-AS No. 23 03 289) for a back rest of a vehicle seat, the upper and lower edges of the second shell, which like the first shell is made from a fiberglass-reinforced plastic, abut the first shell and are there securely connected thereto. The upper and lower edges of the second shell rest on the lateral edges of the first shell and are securely connected thereto. The center of the portion of the second shell that forms the upper shoulder support is provided with a downwardly extending cut-out, in order to improve the ratio of effective rigidity to weight. From its upper edge to its lower edge, the second shell maintains a distance from the first shell that initially increases and then again decreases, thus achieving an orthopedically correct support for the spinal column of the seat user and also achieving an increase in the torsional rigidity of the upholstery support.